Problematic
by Queen Lemon
Summary: Slash/BL Fed up with Kevin's apathy his parents place him in a program at a military school for troubled youth spanning two months. And, what's Edd doing there? -KevinxEdd-
1. Crime and Punishment

**Summary:** Fed up with Kevin's apathy his parents place him in a program at a military school for troubled youth spanning two months. And, Edd's there too?

**Disclaimer/Reminder:** I do not own Ed, Edd'n Eddy and make no money from this, but write it for enjoyment.

**Warning(s):** Slash, BL, Language, Violence, OOCness (maybe)

**Chapter One: Crime and Punishment**

* * *

Eddy smirked as he held up a blue lighter with an open flame. "This'll teach that smartass Kevin to mess us again," he said giving his friends a nasty grin.

"Eddy, you really shouldn't be playing with fire!"

"Keep your voice down, sock-head. Do you wanna get caught," Eddy harshly whispered. He frowned as Double D crossed his arms over his chest. Eddy then rolled his eyes and muttered baby.

Double D shook with fright as he looked around. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing and just wished Eddy could let things go. Sure Kevin had been a jerk, but Kevin was always a jerk. But, then Double D consider that you could only push a person so far and maybe Eddy had reached his breaking point.

Eddy motioned for Ed, who was standing behind Double D. The tallest of the Ed's walked over and saluted before ramming his head against the door of a shed belonging to Kevin's family. The door opened with a slight creak, nothing overly alarming, but creepy non the less.

Eddy jumped up kissing Ed on the top of his head. "You really come in handy, lumpy. You know that?"

Ed smiled saying a random, but relevant thing.

Eddy pushed opened the door with a slick flick of the wrist. He quickly entered the shed pulling Ed and Double D with him wanting to be out of sight. He was gonna get Kevin, he thought, he was going to get the bastard good.

* * *

Edd gulped as he quickly processed what his parents were saying. Although it processed quickly he didn't want to understand what was going on and just stood there in front of them dumbfounded.

"Mother, Father," he said calmly. "Could you please repeat yourselves."

"Eddward," his mother said. "You are going to be sent to The Peach Creek Academy for Boys."

"Please reconsider," Edd yelled before throwing himself down on the ground before his parents. "What you're suggesting I did is way out of line for my character! I couldn't have done it!"

Double D's cheeks were flushed and tear-stained. He looked up at his parents giving them puppy dog eyes, but they just looked away; his mother biting her lip and his father frowning.

"Eddward," his father began. "You have to take responsibility for your actions, there's evidence. They found _your_ label maker. And, please keep in mind that we don't dislike Ed and Eddy, but they have been a bad influence on you. So, you have to understand where we're coming from." His father remained quiet for a little while longer before adding, "But, torching that shed no longer seems to be out of character for you."

"But, father," Edd pleaded.

"Eddward listen," his father said sternly. "Every time your with Eddy, it's not so much Ed, but you try and swindle money from your friends. Eddy is a bad influence."

Double D was shocked. He stood up sniffling, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Was that really what his parents thought of his friends? Ed, and Eddy were the two most single important people to him (excluding his parents). They may not be the brightest or even the kindest, Double D thought, but they were always there for him when he needed them (unlike his parents), and, so Double D decided he would be there for them. He would suck it up and take this punishment. Although, every bone in his body screamed at him to tell the truth he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

* * *

Ed sat outside Double D's house waiting on the curb while Eddy, wrapped in bandages, paced up and down Double D's driveway. They had been waiting for what seemed to them like hours, but in reality was only minutes.

"Oh, Eddy," Ed cried as he stood. "We are in so much trouble!"

"Shut it, lumpy," Eddy said still pacing, hands behind his back. "There's no way sock-head would rat us out." Eddy wanted to believe in his own words, but was having a difficult time. When it came to Edd's parents it seemed Double D would do anything to please and that's what worried Eddy the most.

Both Ed and Eddy perked up when they heard Double D's front door open. They turned to face it and saw an Edd with a tear-stained face solemnly walk up to them.

There was uncomfortable air with a senses of urgency. They all remained quiet waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally not being able to take it any longer Eddy told Double D to come out with already.

"I'm being sent away," Edd said almost busting into tears. He bit his bottom lip continuously blinking his eyes in an attempt to keep his tears from falling.

"Like to Hawaii," Eddy said hopefully, although he knew that wasn't the case.

Double D taking it the wrong way frowned. "Now, isn't the time for joking, Eddy. I'm being sent to The Peach Creek Academy for boys."

"No," Ed cried out before picking up his friend. He squeezed tightly not wanting to let go, and lose one of his best friends.

"There, there, Ed," Double D said patting his friend on the head. "It will only be for eight weeks. Two months., that's all."

"But, that seems like such a long time, Double D," Ed cried. He set his friend down and sat on the ground next to him before letting his tears fall. He wailed and blubbered like a ghost. Double D tried his best to calm him, but ended up crying too, throwing his arms around the lovable oaf. Eddy muttered to himself about them being sissy's and pansy's before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around them too, tearing up.

* * *

Kevin's mom sobbed as she considered the possibility of sending her baby away, sure it would only be for eight weeks, but the thought still frightened her. She felt like she had tried everything and was running out of options.

"Kevin, why must you fight," she asked still sobbing. "Those children are weaker than you!" She sighed as Kevin just shrugged off her comments.

"Those dorks deserved it, mom! They totaled my bike! Not to mention our shed."

Kevin's face began to red with anger and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't understand why his mom and dad were feeling sympathy for the Ed's. They deserved everything they got, he thought. They were always scheming, trying to cheat the poor kids of the cul-de-sac out of their money. They were greedy and annoying, more the latter he mused. And, the rest of the stuff really only applied to Eddy, but he still didn't like the other two.

Kevin's mother sighed again. She straighten up and wiped away her tears. "You wait till your father gets home," was all she said as she turned on her heels going to make dinner for the family.

* * *

Kevin kicked his wall, hands in his pockets as he paced his room like a prisoner in a jail cell. As soon as his father had gotten home his mother had sent him to his room. And, he knew at this very moment they were discussing his future. His very near future that was only suppose to consist of football, school and friends, but now instead would probably consist of some form of cruel and unusual punishment. He sneered at the idea.

Broken out of his thoughts as loud knock came at his door Kevin sat on his bed telling his parents they could come in.

"Hello son," his father said. His voice was heavy and Kevin could tell his father was disappointed. The man was tall and any person with just one glance could tell he was proud by nature, but at this moment the pride seemed dim and faint which made Kevin inwardly cringe.

Kevin said nothing only nodding to acknowledge his parent's presents. He was hoping they would skip the lecture and get straight to the punishment, but he knew that wasn't likely.

"Son for a long time me and your mother had know about you picking on the Ed's. Against our better judgment we condone the behavior, but it was only because it had never gotten **too** physical or violent." Kevin's father took a short pause to further his point. "But, son what you did yesterday was brutal. Cracking three of Eddy's ribs! Why?"

"But, dad," Kevin yelled in a flash of anger. "That Eddy deserved it! He does nothing, but . . ."

"Son," his father said with discontent while interrupting him. "We are going to be sending you to Peach Creek Academy for boys."

"Wait, what? That's not fair," Kevin hollered standing up.

"Sit down," his father roared. Kevin gulped and did as told, afraid of angering his father even more. "You'll be going for two months," his father said slowly. He carefully watched his son's face and inwardly praised himself as Kevin's face slowly slumped with shocked. In his eyes it finally seemed like there would be a punishment that might actually work.

"You wouldn't be going if this was the first time you misbehaved," his mother quickly added.

Kevin growled as he folded his arms across his chest. He was a pretty good kid, he thought. He got good grades, he was good at sports, and the captain of the football team. What more did they want? They should consider themselves lucky, he thought, having such a wonderful son.

Kevin later found out that his mother had gotten the idea after talking to the dweeb's parents. His mother had gone over to apologize for Kevin beating the living daylights out of Edd, and Edd's parents then in turn told her that they should be the ones apologizing. They also told her what they were going to do to punish their son.

Kevin's mother thought about the idea and figured if worst came to worst, which it did in her opinion when Kevin blamed it all on the Ed's, that she would talk to Kevin's father seeing if they'd give it a try.

* * *

About a week and a half had passed and throughout that week Double D tossed and turned in his bed not being able to fall asleep. Tomorrow was the day when he and his parents would be heading over to Peach Creek Academy, and he was very nervous. He knew very little about the place and that scared him. In his mind he played through different scenarios each being worst than the last.

Edd looked over towards his window, broken from his thoughts as a little clinking noise resounded throughout his room. Opening the window and looking down he saw Eddy and Ed motioning for him to come down.

"What is it Eddy? Ed," Double D asked as he quietly closed his front door. He walked over to them closing and tying the robe he had thrown on before coming out.

"Sock-head," Eddy exclaimed as quietly as he could, "you'll never believe what just happen!"

Edd yawned out a what as he looked over his two friends. This could very well be the last time he saw them before he had to go, he mused.

"Kevin and his dad came over to apologize to my folks this afternoon," Eddy said triumphantly. Ever since Kevin had beaten him up and cracked three of his ribs Eddy had wondered when the sucker and his parents would come over to apologize. Even if Kevin didn't mean it, Eddy mused, it was the fact that Kevin had to ask for his forgiveness, and the fact that Kevin was powerless over his answer.

"I'm sorry Eddy, but how does this pertain to me," Edd asked. He yawned again feeling tired and wasn't in the mood for Eddy's shenanigans.

"Oh, right I almost forgot sock-head," Eddy continued. "Turns out as a punishment for nearly kill'n me that bastard Kevin is being sent to the Peach Creek Academy for Boys, too. His parents barely made the deadline. I thought I should warn you since it is kind of Ed's fault your in this mess."

"No can do Eddy," Ed said. "I am not taking the blame for your careless mistake, mister."

"Lumpy," Eddy growled as he shook his fist. "Alright," Eddy screamed forgetting that they needed to be quiet. "It was my fault! All of it, it was all my fault!"

"Eddy," Double D gasped. At that moment Edd was proud of Eddy. There had only been a handful of times when Eddy had ever admitted he was in the wrong. Usually Eddy claimed everyone else was the problem and he was never to blame.

Hugging Ed and Eddy before they left Edd slunk back to his room. He hoped that saying goodbye to his friends would give him the comfort he needed to finally fall asleep. As he laid his head down and closed his eyes he found himself still having a difficult time trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Kevin awoke to a car honking outside his house. He languidly got up and walked to the window seeing his parents greeting Edd's. His father stood talking to Edd's father while his mom talked to Edd's mother, who was seated in the passenger seat of a minivan with Double D sitting in the back row, his head thrown back asleep. Kevin silently cursed at the sight.

He watched as his mother turned and came in the house only to show up at his bedroom door a minute later.

"Kevin," she whispered before opening his door. "Time to get up and get your things." Kevin noticed her eyes were puffy and that her voice was slightly rougher then usual, but that still didn't defuse his anger. He felt betrayed.

* * *

Kevin growled while looking out the window feeling even more betrayed. He sat in the back of Edd's parents minivan along with Double D who was leaning against the window sleeping. Edd's parents sat in the two front seats while Kevin's own parents sat in the seat in front of himself and Edd.

"Thank you for taking us to the Academy," Kevin's mom said politely. Her thanks may have sounded forced, but she really did mean it.

"Oh, no problem," Edd's mother said while smiling. She looked back to give Kevin's parents a thumbs up. "Plus, it will save on gas and be better for the environment."

Mr. Eddward nodded in acquiesce with his wife while Kevin's mom smiled vocally agreeing. Kevin's dad rolled his eyes, he would have preferred to have taken his SUV. Kevin also rolled his eyes at the conversation wishing they would've taken his dad's SUV.

A few more quiet minutes passed before it was broken by a string of curse words.

Kevin violently pushed a drowsy Double D away. He had been looking out the window when he had felt a weight on his left shoulder, looking over he saw Double D peacefully sleeping against him mouth agape.

Almost all the adults had turned back to look except for Mr. Eddward who just glanced at the sight through the rear view mirror. The mother's giggled as Double D flopped back against Kevin's shoulder while Kevin's dad laughed. Edd's dad didn't laugh, not seeing what was so funny, so instead he concentrated on driving.

The rest of the ride was rather boring to Kevin. There was no more conversation and the Edd's had refused to put on the radio instead popping in a classical music CD. Kevin admitted that they stuff was alright, but it just wasn't his cup of tea.

They arrived at the academy rather early and were taken to the auditorium to wait where a little entrance ceremony would be held once all the parents and kids arrived. While going to the auditorium both Kevin and Edd noted all the plaque's and trophy's that lined the walls, practically from top to bottom. While this thought comforted Edd it silently terrified Kevin.

The school's colors were black and blue giving it a very military feel and the walls were a blinding white under the fluoresce bulbs. The air of the school was enough to intimidate any kid, and that's what Kevin was. As for Double D he felt safer and more secure by what seemed like a strict environment, it would be just like home, he thought.

After about thirty minutes later other kids and their parents started showing up to the auditorium. This made Kevin feel a little better, he saw a couple of kids he could probably get along with, and at least this way, he thought, he wouldn't have to stick around with the dork. He looked over to Double D and noticed the nervous look on his face. Kevin guessed he could see why the dork was so panicked. These kids were huge and the ones that weren't seemed rather tough not at all like the kids of the cul-de-sac or Peek Creek High.

Both Kevin's and Edd's attention was focused on the stage as the lights dim and a man dressed in a very expensive suit stepped out.

"Hello," he said giving a warm smile. "I'm your principal, Richard Blanco, and welcome to Peach Creek Academy for boys."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love this couple and wanted to write a fic about them, hope I can do them justice! (The summary didn't! lol) And, I'm gonna try to keep this fic to three or four chapters. Also, if you see any mistakes kindly let me know.^^ It would be greatly appreciated along with any questions or comments/reviews. Thank you for reading!


	2. Roommates

**Summary:** Edd guilt trips his parents, and Kevin gets into a fight.

**Disclaimer/Reminder: **I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy L

**Warning(s): **Slash, Yaoi, BL, Language, Violence, and anything else I seem to forget :D

* * *

**.: last time :.**

Both Kevin's and Edd's attention was focused on the stage as the lights dim and a man dressed in a very expensive suit stepped out.

"Hello," he said giving a warm smile. "I'm your principal, Richard Blanco, and welcome to Peach Creek Academy for boys."

* * *

**Chapter Two: Roommates**

**

* * *

**

The kids of the cul-de-sac awoke to fuel being added to fire as their parents fanned the flames at the rumor mill. All their parents could talk about was what had happened. Each had a theory as to why Edd would do such a thing. Although all the theories were different the parents all truly believed it was Edd who had torched Kevin's shed, but the kids of the cul-de-sac knew better. They knew it was Eddy not Edd who would do such a thing.

The kids gathered at the usual place awaiting Eddy and Ed's (all Eddy's) new get rich quick scheme. Sure enough two minutes later the two wonder over.

Eddy hobbled over still slightly in pain for his injuries while Ed smiled goofily and waved to Sarah. Eddy began throwing an infomercial like pitch at them the moment he stopped walking. Ed on the other hand stood in the background with a handmade poster promoting their latest less than perfect product.

Eddy grew silent then nervous as he observed the mean-spirited glares sent his way. He quickly moved to the left then the right and he noted that their eyes followed. They were all focused on him. Sarah's and Nazz's were the most intense.

Finally not being able to take it Eddy screamed, 'what.' Realizing his mistake his hands clasped over his mouth as he began to backup bumping into Ed.

"Eddy," Sarah yelled. "That was so mean what you did to poor, sweet, innocent, Double D!"

"Yeah, dude," Nazz stated. "And, what you did to Kevin was also messed up."

"I didn't do anything to Kevin," Eddy yelled. "That jerk broke my ribs!"

"Only because you torched his shed, dude," Nazz retorted growing angry. "It's your fault!"

Eddy fumbled for a minute with his words. It was bad enough to have everyone mad at him, but to have Nazz's anger towards him be so passionate broke his heart. Thinking on his feet he grabbed Ed by the shoulders and placed him in front of the other kids. "Anymore questions can be directed to lumpy here," Eddy said before running off towards his home. Sarah and Nazz chased after him wanting answers.

* * *

Richard Blanco was a tall, thin man with a thick accent and the mischievous eyes of a snake. Kevin had heard a lot of nasty stuff about the guy like how he would dish out severe punishment and had a short fuse when dealing with children. Kevin wonder how such a horrible sounding guy got to work with children. Broken from his thoughts as everyone in the auditorium stood up and began clapping Kevin sighed. It's finally over, he thought.

The auditorium once again grew silent as Richard held up his hand. "Students please take this time to say farewell to your parents and then line up single file on the west wall. There you will be issued your uniforms, shoes, and room number." The auditorium once again came to life as his hand fell and he stepped away from the microphone.

"Kevin," Kevin's father said. "Your lucky we decided to put you in the temporary program instead of the boarding one. Now I can't speak for Eddward's parents, but if you screw up here you'll be put into the boarding program."

Kevin was livid with thought of staying here more than he needed to, so he nodded. He couldn't even imagine the scene if he were to deny his father in front of all these people. He would do practically anything to keep from staying in this hellhole any longer than he had to, but there was no way in hell, he thought, that he would be pushed around or bullied. He just hoped for his sake nobody pissed him off too much.

* * *

Edd grabbed his parents by the wrist and dragged them a little ways from Kevin and his parents. He tried to pick a spot where no one would hear them. Finding a suitable spot he sighed and looked into his parents eyes.

Edd's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed. He didn't say anything and just looked his son in the eye and nodded. He never said much when it came to spur of the moment things, but rather like to think about what he said before he said it. And, right now he considered himself to emotional to talk. A few seconds later he stepped aside making way for his son's emotional mother.

"My dearest Eddward," she said pulling him into a tight embrace. "Make sure you continue your studies and follow your diet. I love you sweetie. We'll see you soon," she finished breaking into tears.

Edd tenderly rubbed his mother's back blinking back tears before his mother pulled away. She stood next to his father and they both looked down and said goodbye, but before they could turn to leave Edd cleared his throat causing them to stop.

"Mother," he said eyes focused on his mother. "Father," he now said with eyes focused on his father. "Before you go I have something I must confess."

His parents leaned in their curious nature taking hold. "What is it, Eddward," his father asked.

A flash of Ed and Eddy entered Edd's mind as he faced his parents. He knew his parents thought it was Ed and Eddy's fault and even though they were right he couldn't face what would happen once he got out of Peach Creek Academy for Boys. He know his parents would rip him away from Ed and Eddy. and Edd under no circumstances was going to let that happen.

The smart and brilliant kid that he was, he thought of something on the spot and lied to his parents. "It was not Ed and Eddy's fault," he stated looking at his feet. "I did it seeking attention," he continued . He looked up to his parents with a forlorn expression. He'd normally have to fake such an expression, but he was no actor. Luckily, the situation at hand provided him with the raw emotion.

"Attention form who," his mother asked a little confused.

"From you," he stated looking down again.

His father was left speechless. His mother too was taken aback and utterly speechless. She and her husband had always tried her best to be there for their son and although they weren't 100% of the time she thought they were there enough.

"We hardly communicate, and I supposed I believed that by doing this dear mother and father that I would garnish a bit more attention." Edd looked down feeling slightly guilty. He knew his parents did their best spending time with him, especially considering the little amount of time they had after they got home from their work.

He looked back up as he heard his father sigh.

"Eddward like it or not you did what you did, and you will be punished for your offense. Once the program is over that is when we'll deal with this family issue. So, for now finish the punishment."

Edd's mother nodded wholeheartedly agreeing with her husband. If Edd was looking for sympathy to get out of this mess it wouldn't work. And, if what he said was true then they would deal with it after Eddward came home.

* * *

Kevin frowned as he felt the navy blue cotton uniforms in his hands. His fingers roamed over the soft material before they began playing with golden buttons which felt like some kind of dense metal. He then turned his attention to the black shoes assigned to him. His frowned only deepened as he realized they were used.

He fished inside the left shoe to where a tiny slip of paper was placed as he was given his uniforms and shoes. The woman who had placed it there had asked for his name, and told him that it contained his room number as well as his roommate's name. She then pointed towards the last hallway, and said he was to go there immediately.

Kevin stood in the hallway and peered down at the tiny piece of paper. The room number was 106 and the name was Ken Harris. He felt slightly relieved when he realized the name on the paper wasn't the dork's. The last thing he needed was to be charged with attempted murder.

Reaching his room he opened the door and was greeted with a very simple, very plain room. The walls were a light grey shade, the floor some kind of wood, and one window with no curtain. To his left there was an open door revealing an even less attractive bathroom.

"Bummer," he said out loud. "This place is a dump." He felt the room resembled a jail cell. Kevin in all honesty was expecting something somewhat decent considering the hallways, and auditorium.

"Hey," a mystery voice said. "You my roommate?"

Turning around Kevin saw a skinny kid with a shaved head. This, he thought, must be Ken Harris. He replied with a curt 'yeah.'

"Cool," the mystery boy said. "I'm Ken."

"Kevin."

"So, Kevin," Ken began as he claimed a bed and started unpacking, "what are you in for?"

"Something really lame," Kevin stated as he did the same.

"Not me," Ken said beaming. "My science teacher kept calling me out to make me look stupid in front of the entire class, but I didn't take the bait. So, the old bitch kept messin' with me until finally I couldn't take it anymore and beat the livin' crap outta her." Ken made fist and striking motions with his hands to future his point. "It took four police officers to pry me off of her," he stated proudly.

Kevin only nodded. He was jerk, but never to the extent to where he would beat up an elderly teacher; even if she was annoying. And, the whole thing about four police officers having to pry Ken off of her, he didn't buy it not one bit. There was no way in hell, Kevin thought.

* * *

Edd received his uniforms, shoes, and room information and headed towards the last hallway. He peered down at his tiny slip of paper that read 'room 109, Lewis Hall.' Edd was slightly comforted, but more or less afraid that his roommate wasn't Kevin. He was comforted by the fact that Kevin wouldn't be able to pulverizes him, but afraid of the fact that he didn't know what his roommate was like, and Double D never liked to be uncertain.

He entered his room to find his roommate, a tall lanky fellow with short brown hair, already there and had claimed a bed. Edd placed his things on the other bed, and decided it would be rude if he didn't introduce himself. He cleared his throat, and got the other one's attention.

"Salutations," he exclaimed coming closer holding out his hand. " I'm Eddward, and I'll be your roommate."

Edd was greeted with steel blue eyes harden with life as his hand dangled in the dead air until Lewis finally pushed it away saying nothing. Even though Double D found it terribly rude he said nothing not know what the other was capable of.

After that Double D said nothing not knowing whether he should put in the required effort to get to know his roommate. But, when Lewis offered no effort of his own Double D's question was answered, and he stopped pondering.

Lewis wasn't all that bad, especially considering what Edd originally thought his roommate was going to be like; a pompous ass buffoon who would harass him for being himself. But, Lewis said nothing and kept to himself, which made Edd had to wonder what got him sent to this place, and as he thought about it he became slightly paranoid.

* * *

As morning approached, clocks reading 5am, a loud orchestra recording played over the loud speakers blaring waking everyone up. The first night passed by without any incident for many of the boys, as no one wanted to be the first kid to be punished, and made an example of.

Over the intercom the boys were told to get ready and then to line up outside their rooms in their uniform. Edd and Lewis got ready quickly, and lined up against the wall.

Double D looked around and found many of the boys still weren't out and probably still getting ready. Sluggishly they came out, some rubbing their eyes, others yawning. Double D, who was use to waking up at this hour wasn't surprised to see the other boys in such a tired state; Ed and Eddy were the same way as well as the other kids of the cul-de-sac.

Finally, as all the boys were lined up against the wall Edd found himself looking for Kevin. He wanted to see a familiar face, and even though he would prefer it to be someone other than Kevin, it was Kevin with who he was stuck with. Before he could find Kevin a teacher walked the hall, and told them no talking.

"You will go to the cafeteria and receive a schedule. Follow me," he said.

As they walked the boys started talking, and the teacher said nothing. Edd looked around at the loose bonds that had formed overnight, and wish he was that skill when it came to people. It was at this time that he truly missed Ed and Eddy.

* * *

Mr. Blanco sat at his desk with a cross expression on his face. Usually the kids went the first night without getting into trouble, but this year four students were already in his office with them being in the school for less than 24 hours. This year, he thought, was going to be a tough crowd.

One by one he interviewed the kids getting the difference pieces, and sides to a story, seeing if it matched the tape of a camera placed only in one side of the room. Usually the kids blamed the other saying it was their fault, but every once in a while he found someone who was honest, and it was a welcome refresh. But, when Mr. Blanco interviewed Ken he sometimes forgot how horrid the truth could sound.

Ken had told him the truth about how quickly his anger had over boiled and how he said he would do it again if given the chance. Having no other choice Mr. Blanco decided to place Ken in a solitary room, and make him the prime example of what would happen if you did something wrong.

Kevin was the next one to be interviewed.

"So, Kevin," Mr. Blanco said. "Ken said it was you who started the fight. Is that true?"

Kevin snorted and shock his head. "No way, man. That dork got his panties in a bunch when I told him I didn't care about how he got here. He's so use to having his way he jumped me."

Mr. Blanco nodded reviewing the tape, both Ken and Kevin had told similar stories.

"The tape portrays you acting in self-defense. You may go."

Kevin in shock nodded. The rumors he had heard never depicted the man as fair, but rather as some crazy demon who loved to make the kids he punished suffer.

He exited the office and was greeted by an office secretary who told him classes were about to start, so he should hurry up, and go to go the cafeteria to receive his schedule, and then straight to class.

* * *

A bell sounded to start off the official first morning of their first class. All was going well until the teacher spotted a hat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter two would have been posted much earlier if I hadn't have lost my flash drive. -_-" But, in the end I think this turned out better, so I'm happy. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone! And, yes next chapter we'll see how Double D deals when his beloved hat is taken away! The inspirations for this chapter come mostly form Shikata Akiko's latest album, but also some k-pop (DBSK/Super Junior). I've also started a blog! The url is on my profile (shameless self promotion XP)! Also, if you see any mistakes kindly let me know.^_^ It would be greatly appreciated along with any questions or comments/reviews. Thank you for reading!


End file.
